


Fountains and Fashion

by mechanicalUniverses



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asking a Crush Out, Church is hopeless, College AU, M/M, Tucker is a good friend but uhhhhh, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses
Summary: Tucker is the worst wingmanever.





	Fountains and Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> an itty bitty churchnut drabble ‘cause i think it’s cute and this been sitting in my drafts forever.

“Church.” Church feels a finger jab his arm.

“Hm.”

“Church.” Poke. “Church.” Poke. “Churrrr—”

Church slaps the offending hand away and snaps, “Fucking _what,_ Tucker?”

“Look!” he whispered loudly. Church glares at him, then reluctantly looks to where he’s pointing.

“It’s a fountain.”

“No, dumbass, check out who’s at the fountain!” Church squints a little bit against the blinding November sun until he’s able to make out horribly familiar, perfect pastel pink hair. The head it sits upon is bowed down, occasionally turning towards them to take notes in what Church knows is a glittery magenta notebook but actually looking up at them.

“No,” Church said immediately. Tucker groans and then drags them both back around the corner.

“Donut’s right there! By _himself! Studying!_ ” he said in the same stage-whisper from before. “It’s the most cliché scene to ever cliché. Just go pull your moves on him! It’ll be fine! I mean, it works out all the time in the movies, right? It can’t be that bad.”

Church feels the tips of his ears burn. He coughs awkwardly and glances away. “I dunno man, ‘cause the movie refusals are always super shitty too. Besides, he looked pretty busy. Maybe we shouldn’t bother him.”

“‘Maybe we shouldn’t bother him,’” Tucker mimicked nasally. He stabs Church in the chest with his finger. “Do you fucking hear yourself right now, dude? Maybe you shouldn’t be such a goddamn wuss and just go and fucking ask him out!”

“I can’t!”

“Dude. It’s _Donut_. It’s not like he’s gonna sic the Reds on you if you get in ten foot radius of him. Worst case scenario is that he says no, then bakes you like, apology vegan cupcakes or some gross shit like that.”

“His cupcakes are pretty good, though,” Church mused. Then again, literally anything about Donut was good in his opinion. To say he was biased was an understatement.

“Ho-ho-holy _shit_ , dude.” Tucker drags his hands down his face, bringing his finger tips to rest just above his lips for a moment. “You may be the biggest, gayest fucking dumpster fire I’ve ever met...” He stops there.

Church cocks an eyebrow. “But?” he prompts after a few more seconds.

“Nothing. That’s it.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, dude. That’s just what the wingman’s for.”

“The wingman is supposed help the other person hook up with the person they like, not insult them and ruin their romantic interests perspective on them for the rest of their life.”

Tucker shrugs. “That’s just how we roll. I mean really, when have I been helpful at any point in your life?” Church doesn’t even time time to formulate a response before Tucker finishes with, “Trick question, the answer is never.”

“Right,” Church said dryly. “So that means you won’t be helping me in trying to ask Donut out.”

“Like hell I won’t!” Tucker exclaimed. “Seriously, it’s not gonna be that bad! You can do this!”

Uh-oh. That was his supposedly-motivational-dad-voice he uses on Junior when he got nervous before his basketball games. And he’s gotten unfortunately good at it. Church sighs heavily. He was going to regret this. He can already feel it in his gut.

“I can do this,” he said anyway.

Tucker grabs Church by the biceps, staring up at him with a fierce sort of determination in his eyes. “You’re gonna do it,” he said firmly.

“I’m gonna do it.” Church blows out a puff of air from his cheeks. “ _I’m gonna do it._ ”

Tucker nods sharply and says, “Go get ‘em, dude,” and then slaps Church on the shoulder like he’s a football coach trying to encourage a disappointed teammate. It would be hilarious and Church would totally be teasing him for it if he wasn’t so goddamn _nervous._

“Right,” Church muttered. Tucker turns him around and shoves him around the corner with a little more force than strictly necessary. Church scowls at him, then whips back around when Tucker starts indiscreetly jabbing his finger at something behind him. Shit. He’s been spotted. No doubt looking like a complete fucking idiot, stumbling around and glaring at what looks like a wall. A-fucking-plus. Off to a flawless start.

“Church!” Donut calls as he waves an arm vigorously, using his other hand to pat the spot beside him. “Can I borrow you for a second?”

“Go!” Tucker hissed. Church flips him off behind his back as he approaches Donut.

“Uh, ‘sup?” he said. It was only two words but he’s already internally screeching at himself.

“Hey!” Donut smiles at him, broadly enough to make his sea-green eyes crinkle. Church’s brain makes the Windows start-up sound and promptly restarts. “Could I get a second opinion on something?”

“Sure.” Church sits down beside Donut, praying the way his angled his body to shield him from the wind isn’t too noticeable. With his luck, it probably was. Donut opens up a binder as he settles, filled with drawings of... clothes? Right, Donut was a fashion major.

“Okay, so I’m really not sure which one to go with for a design. I just need a second opinion. Nothing detailed or anything.”

“I can give it a shot. But I’m probably not the best person for this.”

“That’s okay! Fresh eyes aren’t always a bad thing,” Donut said cheerfully. He touches a manicured nail to the paper and lightly traces a drawing. “So far I’ve come up with this one”—he points at a blue, flow-y sort of dress that’s cinched in the middle—“and this one.” He slife’s his finger over to a floral skirt that has neat braided knot on the side. Donut launches into a whole tirade about function versus fashion, color theories and coordination, and what was in right now, and how this or that could make or break the entire outfit. It’s all said at a million worca a second and it sounds very, _very_ interesting, but Church is slowly (see; quickly) starting to lose focus by the way Donut shivers and rubs his bare arms every few seconds.

“Uh,” Church interrupted. “Sorry to interrupt, but aren’t you cold?”

“Oh!” Donut smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, it’s a bit more nipply than I thought it would be today. I wish I brought a jacket.” Church misses the sly look Donut gives him, still caught up on the word ‘nipply’.

“You can have mine,” Church said without thinking. He’s already shrugging it off as he said, “It’ll be fine.”

“Aren’t you a gentleman,” Donut said with a giggle. He lets Church drape the jacket around his shoulders. It practically swallows his petite frame, but he looks pleased anyway. “Thank you.”

Church scratches the back of his head, smiling crookedly. “Anytime.”

Donut laughs again, a light little thing that brings a little warmth back to Church’s fingertips. “So, what do you think?”

“Huh?” Church blanks for a moment. “Oh. Right, uh.” He desperately tries to remember anything Donut said in the past two minutes, fails, and ends up pointing at the skirt. “I guess that one? It... Uh. If it were me, I’d wear it for function to be honest. Plus it still looks nice.”

Donut’s is fairylike, all bubbly and tinkly. “I wouldn’t go with these colors on you, though. Maybe more light blue, green, y’know, cooler colors. It’d bring your eyes out more.” Church blinks in surprise.

“You think?”

“I’m sure.” Donut’s voice suddenly drops to a whisper as he says, “So. I couldn’t help but overhear you and Tucker...”

Immediately, Church is reeling backwards with his hands up and his face aflame. “Fuck! Fucking shit, I didn’t—I didn’t mean for you to hear that—”

“Hear what?” Donut tilts his head a bit in confusion. Fuck, that was cute. “I just heard you were working up the guts to ask someone out! There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Right.” Church runs his hands through his hair. He can practically feel Tucker’s judgmental gaze burning into the back of his skull. _Now or never,_ he thinks. “I was,” he began carefully. “Trying. To ask. Someone out, that is.”

Nailed it.

“Do you need any advice?” Donut asked kindly. “I have _loads_ of unused potential.”

“Nah, I’m alright. I, er, was actually going to—going to—”

“ _Fucking do it, you goddamn sonuvabitch!_ ” Both of them whip around to see Tucker hollering from the other side of the courtyard. He’s got both of his hands cupped around his mouth and he’s in a strange crab-esque stance as he shouts. “ _We’re gonna be late!_ ”

“God dammit,” Church muttered. He blows out a quick breath, steals himself, and blurts: “Look. Donut. Would you want to go get a coffee later? Like, tomorrow-later? There’s this new café that opened nearby, and I figured, I’d, uh, try it out with someone. Just. ‘Cause.” Smooth.

For a brief moment, Donut just looks plain stunned, perfect o mouth and everything. Then it melts into pure glee, all crinkled eyes that sparkle like jewels and a pearly smile.

“I would love to!” He suddenly gasps so loudly that Church is almost afraid he’s been shot. “Leonard _Church_ , you devious, sly son of a gun, you! Was giving me your jacket a part of that risqué plan to woo me?”

“Uh—”

“‘Cause it totally worked.” Whatever happens next is a blur. Donut leans in, Church feels a warm, feather-light pressure on his cheek that brings a floral sort of smell with it, and then Donut is standing up and patting his face with a soft hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Yeah,” Church said, awed, as Donut flounces away with a skip in his step. “Alright.”

He gets all the way through the rest of the day like he’s on cloud nine, fingers going to brush against his cheek every few seconds and sending bubbles tingling from his chest and outward every time he does so. Tucker sports a shit-eating grin for the rest of the day and enthusiastically explains to anyone who’s unfortunate enough to be close to them what had happened.

It’s only when he’s laying awake in his bed fawning over today’s events that he realizes Donut had walked away with his jacket.

And honestly? That was perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i’m [on tumblr](https://scintillating-galaxias.tumblr.com/) if you’d like to throw some prompts at me! or feel free to comment some, i wouldn’t mind either way ( ´▽` )


End file.
